Funny kind of mate
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: COMPLETE! Slightly a/u...slightly twilight...but very gay! Angela/Bella femslash because not many stories about these two, rated m to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Not forgetting about my other stories, I just had this rattling around my brain. Within the week I'm going to try and update all my other stories as well! Hope you guys like this, my goal is to finish this short little probably 5 or so chapter story, unless you guys think it should be longer.

Taking some liberties with some histories ,

summary: kinda a/u kinda twilight...but very gay! Angela and Bella not many stories about them, which is a shame in my book. not all fluff, but mostly fluffy

Long dark hair, chocolate colored eyes, oval glasses, hair pulled back in a ponytail. A mischievous grin in place. She had a classical timeless beauty about her that most didn't take the time to see, but I did. So smart and unintentionally sexy, she stopped my heart since the first time I laid eyes on the brunette beauty. I know I have, and I have it bad for my best friend, if she only knew…

I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Isabella Swan, but don't call me that, I prefer Bella. I moved here to Forks, WA about a year ago to get away from…ah well I think I'm getting ahead of myself. Let' s just say I'm not your normal human, and don't have to worry about ever dying of natural causes.

Anyway, since moving here it has been her, always her that has enraptured my very soul. I knew I'd found my forever when our eyes locked briefly that first day. I swear I could see her do a sharp intake of breath at that moment, but that could just be my beast being hopeful. Ever since that moment passed we have been best friends. Knowing I am bound to her forever I am ok with just being friends if that is all she ever wants, but it pains me every time she talks about boys, and I nearly lost it when she started dating Ben…oh how I hate, hate, hate that name. However it has been getting better, as she ended it with that bafoon, after she discovered him with Mike in a broom closet in a vey compromising position shall we say. She was his beard in the worst way, she had no idea. I consoled her for months after that, holding her so close felt so right. I just wished that I could take a way her pain.

She finally seemed to bounce back however recently. I wasn't sure about it but maybe she has been flirty even lately. Maybe it' s just wishful thinking, I won't push her though. She deserves a choice, I won' t pressure her into a relationship with a monster like me, even if my nature tells me it' s fate. I care for her too much to do that too her.

Everywhere I looked I saw her name Angela Webber…she was my angel. I know, corny and sappy as it is, I can't help how I feel. I turn on the radio to distract myself, and 'Angela' by The Lumineers comes on. I grumble but keep it playing as it soothes my beast. I get lost in thought, so lost I don't hear the object of my desire dropping into my lap and laying a big kiss on my cheek in an over exaggerated manner, followed up by a tickle attack that leaves me gasping for air.

' geeze Bells you were really out of it, school ended about 5 minutes ago the art teacher said you could chill in the beanbag chair, but I didn't think you would try to move in here'

'Har har, Angela, I was just deep in thought'

'Oh, and what has you so perplexed by dear friend?'

'Ummm stuff?'

'Stuff huh, well that's not cryptic at all, ok since you are not forthcoming about your thought process, I'll tell you what I think you were thinking about and you can tell me how right I am.' She says as she links her hands behind my neck and leans back as she straddles my lap.

I work hard to keep my arousal in tact with this new position that she seems to have fallen in love with this last month. Playful as ever she begins,

'Ok, so you were laying back thinking about just how perfect your best friend is in every way, how much smarter than you she is, and how you wish you could be nearly as cool as I am…right so far?'

I laugh out loud and nod in mock agreement and urge her to go on by raising an eyebrow and a nod

Laughing she continues thoughtfully, ' ok, so where was I, oh yes, so you agree I'm cooler than you, and you were thinking if I only could be like her, less clutzy for sure…'

I glared at her playfully pouting

' ah yes, but mostly you were thinking,'. She slowly got slightly more serious..' you were thinking, why haven't I asked this beautiful woman out, why let your mate slip through your hands..my beautiful Isabella, why have you waited so long to peruse me?' She ended in earnest

I was gobsmacked, mouth slightly hanging open,' but…bu.. how, whe..huh?'

Angela leaned in slowly, stopping a breath's space away from Bella's lips and relied,' I'm not exactly human either, and while it took me a while to accept the bond, it was never you, I am so old and have had so many lovers throughout the years all male, and finally I had thought Ben was it for me, I suppose I had convinced myself of that. You saved me from myself after that fallout. I would be lucky if you would ever consider being with me, and besides I really would like kiss my mate.'

The last words were barely out of Angela' s mouth, when Bella lurched forward smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Angela' s hands threaded through Bella's hair pulling them impossibly closer. Both women were moaning into the kiss and kept going until breathing became an issue. They leaned into each other's forehead, closing their eyes smiling.

Angela caressed Bella's cheek, leaning forward and kissing her other cheek.

' Ang, oh my God Ang,…I'm the lucky one, so uh…what do you say umm about maybe going on a date with me?'

Angela smiles a breathtaking smile, leans forward and kisses Bella deeply before she slightly leans back and says,' yes, yes of course, yes!'


	2. Chapter 2

They had decided to go on a non-traditional first date, no dinner and a movie boring affair. Bella lead Angela hand in hand towards a meadow she had discovered on a hunt in her shifted form. The meadow was beautiful complete with a waterfall at the back.

Her goal was to get to know her shifted side of her mate, as well as share that side of herself to her mate. They had been BFF's for the last year but had never spoken about this side of themselves. She wanted to also hunt with her mate and also snuggle under the stars. Bella had brought a backpack with extra clothes, blankets, drinks and snacks for later consumption.

Angela had been tight lipped as to what her shifted form was, only saying that she had seen Bella's and thought she made the most gorgeous Siberian Tiger she had ever seen. Angela also surmised that since they accepted the mating bond that they would now become a pack and therefore be able to share the pack mind and hear each others thoughts when shifted.

After they both had a brief conversation they decided it was time to shift. Bella went first, as her form was known to both. She unabashedly took off her clothes to preserve them and winked at Angela, to which she received a giggle. She then shifted quickly to her full Siberian Tiger form. She was twice the size of a full grown tiger with deep black eyes, a power and grace about her. Bella was a true alpha and stood proudly. Angela walked up hugging the tiger around her chest and caressed her fur, eliciting a deep rumbling purr from her mate.

Ten minutes passed like this and Angela felt a soft nudge from above to her shoulder letting her know it was her turn. Shy Angela came out and said,

'Ok so me being shy wasn't an act…, is there any way you could turn around baby?'

The tiger rolled her eyes but complied nonetheless. Plopping her butt down quickly with a soft grumble and an oof

Angela removed her clothes and placed them on top of Bella' s pile and shifted. She pounced on top of the huge tiger as best as she could causing Bella to fall forward on her belly.

'Gotcha!' Angela spoke in her pack mind link

The tiger rolled over laughing and shook of the other shifter.

Shaking her head Angela stood up, finally revealing herself to her mate.

'Angela you have to be the cutest little shifter I have ever seen, oh my god Angela!'

'Shut up, I am not little I'll have you know! I'm older than you, you should respect your elders!' The smaller shifter slightly fumed.

'Ok so we're not going to pretend you aren't adorable, now are we?'

' I am a fierce warrior I'll have you know!'

'I'll bet! What did you do cuddle your foes to death?!' The Siberian laughed.

The small shifter barked as loud as she could, causing the tiger to laugh even louder than before.

'Ang, stop baby, I can't take it, you are just too cute for words.' The tiger said

'For your information young one I have been around since 500 B.C. My kind have been palace guards for the Chinese people since well before then. We have fought wars, killed vampires, children of the moon, fought Dragons'

'Ok, ok, I get it, I get it, you're badass…but…a Pug…really? '

' Do I look like the size of a house pet?'

'Ok I'll give you that, I've never seen a Pug the size of a horse…'

'Your muzzle is so cute though...are you…having trouble breathing?'

'It's my short muzzle, technically I'm Brachycephalic something that hasn' t been bread out of even our lap dog descendants. Our smooshed faces can cause breathing problems. On another note we make up for our breathing issues with our speed and gifts each pup possesses.'

'

. '. So what power do you have if you don't mind me asking?'

'. Only if you stop teasing me'

'I make no promises.'

'Arrrg ok, ok, well my power is two fold, I have the gift of foresight in a fight and can control the element of stone.'

'Woah! That is totally badass Ang!'

'Not so adorable now, huh?!'

'Oh you' re still adorable, but I can see that you could hold your own in a fight.'

'Confucius used to always tell me when I was getting ready for a battle

Never give a sword to a man who can't dance.

…he was a funny one…'

' wait! You knew Confucius?!'

'Yeah his family was the first I ever guarded. Did you know he was actually part dragon? It was a shame the years he spent in exile..all because he accidentally burned the Shu family's favorite dishes, well that and had a thing with their unwed daughter…'

'Wow Ang, you' re pretty amazing, you know that?'

' ok, ok, you said you wanted to take me on a hunt oh, big and orange fluffy one?'

Bella chuckled and began running towards the closest tree line

Angela surprisingly kept up easily. They spotted an elk off in the distance, Bella letting her mate take her first go at the large creature wanting to see the pup in action.

Bella was surprised at the tenacity displayed in front of her, Ang had taken the elk down without much of a struggle.

They hunted together for another hour and made their way back to the meadow. They stopped when they were next to their clothes and snuggled each other's neck, then separated turning their backs to one another and shifted back and changed.

Standing with their backs to each other Bella stood waiting for Angela to let her know it was ok to turn around. She felt warm arms wrap around her stomach from behind. Smiling and leaning back into Angela she placed her arms over top of the ones around her center.

'So after seeing me, the real me…umm what do you think?' Angela asked nervously

'Ang, you are truly beautiful inside and out. I will admit your shifted form is absolutely adorable, but seeing you hunt with the tenacity and grace you exude it makes me fall in love with you more' Bella said while stroking her cheek

' I am not adorable…but the other stuff…thanks I was worried I'd disappoint you'

'You, never! Also to have served Confucius just wow, I'm just a little cub compared to you.'

' so you never did tell me how old you were Bella'

'I was born in the decade before the civil war, my family lived in Texas with a human family before the war broke out. My humans loved us and we shared a long existence with the Whitlock clan, dating back to when the came over from Ireland. It was a shame what happened to their youngest during the war. Jasper was my best friend and had at a young age worked his way up the Army to the rank of Major. I heard he fell while traveling through Mexico. Shortly after that his family was hit with smallpox, the pain of staying in that area was too much and since then our family has wondered. I was homeschooled for most of my existence, but decided the last 10 years to try human schools to learn the new technologies that were coming about. My parents were never true mates and decided to go their separate ways and for a time I lived with my flighty mother, but decided last year to live with my dad a while. '

'I am so glad you did'

'What about your parents? I thought your father was a pastor? How did that work back then?'

'Well he was a monk in China, and honestly we lived there until the recent unrest in Tibet when we moved to America. My father decided for a change of pace and became an ordained minister to blend in better . He shifts every so often and the Forrest here provides the best cover for us all.'

They continued talking well into the night and reluctantly after sharing the snacks and drinks, headed home. Angela riding on the back of her shifter mate back to her home. They said their goodbyes and were excited for the next day of school where they heard some new students would be attending.


	3. Chapter 3

Short little update, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bella picked up Angela from her house in her beast of a red truck. Most people gave Bella hell about it, but Angela loved it. This truck was absolutely all Bella. Her father had bought it off of his wolf friend Billy the beginning of the summer they arrived and had spent the rest of the time restoring it with his daughter. She loved working on the classic truck with her pop and was very proud of it. They still needed several parts and it may have backfired more often than not but it was sturdy and reliable.

The pair had originally bonded over having the same schedule and were especially glad about it now. The beginning of their day was full of gossip from the student body of not just their relationship, but also the gossip about the new students. Apparently they all were beyond gorgeous but icy to the general population. Word came that all but one of the new students had shown today and that the other would be coming a month later, something about Ebola or the flu or something silly.

Bella and Angela walked into the lunchroom hand in hand whispering to each other and giggling. They got their generous helping of food and sat down at their normal table. Jessica raised an eyebrow at the two and asked,' something you girls want to tell us?'

'Oh yeah we're dating as of yesterday.' Bella replied smiling not moving her eyes from her mate, lifting Angela's hand and kissing her knuckles.

' I didn't even know you both were gay'. Mike replied

'Well you never asked, soo…' Bella replied stopping the conversation

'Anyway, have you two lovebirds heard about the new students?' Jessica asked directing the attention back to her

'Errm not really Jess, but I know it's hard being the new kid.' Bella replied

The doors opened to the lunchroom and they all walked in. Jessica continued to talk about them while the pair had their back to them.

'They're like all together, I don't even know if that's legal, but they are all adopted, well anywho…they are all super frigid and think they are better than anyone. Not like I care' Jessica said

'Jess you should give them a chance maybe they're just nervous about their first day.' Bella said

One of the new kids stopped in his tracks, eyes opening widely

Jessica said, ' hey Bella one of them is looking at you.'

Bella turned and shook her head disbelievingly. 'OH MY GOD JASPYYYYYYY!'

' WELL I'LL BE HELLCAT!'

The two lost themselves and ran to each other and embraced joyfully, shocking the entire lunchroom. You could hear a pin drop at the uncharacteristic actions of the two.

The blonde bombshell of the new group said at a sub whisper,' perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere a little more private.'

The two broke apart nodding their heads, shocking the new group that the brunette heard them. Angela quickly joined them and they left the stunned lunchroom to continue the gossip mill.

* * *

They walked deep into the surrounding Forrest until they came to a clearing.

'Oh my god Jaspy! You're alive! Last I heard you got the promotion to Major and was making your way through Mexico and that's where you fell.' Bella asked

'Well darlin' you're not that far off.' Jasper replied

A small pixie like woman next to him cleared her throat, ' so umm how do you know my Jasper?' She asked kindly.

'Oh my pack we're friends of the Whitlock pack for centuries. We traveled with them from Ireland to America. We were devastated when we lost Jaspy and soon after the rest of his family died from smallpox. We could not bear the loss and my family have been wondering ever since.'

'So Jasper you were friends with flea bags wolves as a human?' The blonde bombshell asked

'Oh honey I am no sorry excuse for a shifter wolf. I am a proud Alpha Siberian Tiger.'

Angela came up behind Bella at this wrapping her arms around the taller brunette shifter eliciting a purr of approval.

'Well I'll be Hellcat have you finally found your mate?' Jasper asked

'As of yesterday we finally admitted our bond.' Bella replied smiling

' so what kind of creature would you be, you don't smell like any shifter I've ever smelled?'

Bella tried to suppress her giggling, only to be smacked upside her head by Angela.

'Don't start Bella..I'll have you know I am an ancient proud warrior race. We were palace guards dating all the way back to the Shang Dynasty. I served from the Zhou Dynasty up until the recent unrest in Tibet, when we moved to America.'

The new kids all blinked in awe

'Woah that is so cool, so what are you a dragon or something cool like that?' A big bodybuilder type monkey man asked.

Bella full on laughed at this, receiving four curious looks and one closed eye exasperated sigh.

'Oh come on Angela you are definitely tenacious, but you have to be the most'

She was cut off by Angela ,'Don't you dare say adorable, or no sex for a week!'

'Um well seeing as we haven't started…' Bella cheekily replied

'Who says I wasn't planning on soon?'

'Shutting up now' Bella replied quickly

Angels turned towards them shaking her head, ' anyway we were palace guards for centuries and were never exposed to others outside of China. I know what you guys are, as I fought against many of your kind protecting the emperors. We called you jiangshi, or Vampire. Though I never saw any with your eye color'

'We consider ourselves vegetarians since we exist on the blood of animals.' Replied Jasper

'Interesting, well let me introduce myself since you seem to know Bella here. My name is Angela Webber, and you all are?'

Jasper introduced the four of them,' Well you heard my name is Jasper Whitlock, my mate Alice, next to her is our covenmate Rosalie and her mate Emmit. We have a brother whom is away for about another month on personal business and a mother and father figure of sorts although they are not mated. '

'Pleasure to meet everyone. '

'Oh my god Jaspy, we have to go find Charlie! He missed you so much!' Bella suddenly exclaimed.

'How about this darlin, why don't you bring him to the house tonight say for dinner, I'll have Esme cook your old favorite and maybe even have a bonfire tonight. Have your mate invite her parents as well.'

'That's actually perfect, may give me enough time to ring Renee, she could do with some good news. She may even be able to run up here in time.'

'We will leave you to it Hellcat, I'll message you the address Alice here already programmed my number in your phone. I'm so glad you are here, I've missed you so much, you were my first and best friend.'

'Alright Major enough emotions, remember what they told you in training, you weren't issued feelings, toughen up!'

Laughing the Major moved away,' alright Bella we will see you two tonight.'

'See you then old friend.'


	4. Chapter 4

So in case I didn't say it before, not a big fan of Edward..super creepy stalker controlling, superior a-hole cheuvenistic...I digress but if you like Edward..probably not the author for you...sorry/ not sorry

anyway here's the next chapter

* * *

Bella and Angela skipped the rest of their school day and went about telling their respective families first about the imprint, then about the bonfire they were all invited to. The Weber's were first skeptical until Bella mentioned having protected the Major's family for centuries. They had grown to love Bella and had seen the looks she had not so discreetly been giving their daughter. They knew the look a mate gave and were elated to find that the imprint finally was realized.

Bella had gotten a hold of Renee and was told that she could use a stretch of her legs and Bella could hear rushing of wind over the phone. She was indeed coming to meet up with her old friend's son Mr. Whitlock. Renee also wanted to have the talk with her daughter's imprint and meet her family as well. She was hesitant at first hearing about the Cullen's being vampires, seeing as her last boyfriend Phil had been killed by one of their kind in such a sadistic way.. That was the very reason that Bella moved, the sick jerk that killed Phil... but she trusted Jasper without pause.

The talk with Charlie went well as he had, like the Weber's, seen the markings of the imprint. That didn't stop him from starting to clean his sidearm while making sure Angela knew to treat his little cub right.

Bella full out laughed,'serves you right Angie you didn't help me when your dad had the talk with me while cleaning his Hitori Hanso sword. That could actually hurt me! Those things are crazy sharp!'.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and playing in their shifted forms. They noted the location of the sun in the sky and realized they needed to head back for the bonfire. They met up at Charlie's and noticed Renee and the Webber's were there chatting happily. The group made their way to the Cullen residence in their shifted forms.

The Swans were the first to emerge standing proud and tall, Jasper broke out into the widest smile any of the Cullen's has seen on the usually reserved Major. He leaped up on Bella's back and hugged the tiger and laughed with unbridled glee. The pair began to purr when the Webber's broke through the tree line. The loud squeal that escaped the small pixie was almost deafening.

'PUGS! OH MY GOD THEY ARE SOOO CUTE! I LOVE PUPPIES!''

No one could stop the petite vampire from sprinting to Angela and hugging her massive form and petting her fur. Angela rolled her eyes and plopped down on the ground indulging the cute little pixie. Who could deny Alice anything with those puppy dog eyes. The irony also was not lost on anyone.

Everyone started laughing, that was until they noticed the eldest female vampire and the eldest female tiger locking eyes. Time stopped and they got lost in each other's very essence. Renee padded forward and shifted as she walked, being the free spirit she always had been she didn't care about her nudity. The black eyes of the female vampire said everything, as the scent of their arousal filled the yard. The tiger picked up the vampire, bridal style and ran to the house asking loudly and hurriedly where her bedroom was.

Silence…

'Well that was quick' Rosalie laughed

Moans broke out of from the house, turning from the noise Carlisle said, 'perhaps we should take this to the bonfire area.'

Not wanting to hear their mother's noises the families moved further away while laughing.

' so that was our mother Esme,' Jasper laughed ,'looks like Renee finally found her imprint.'

Louder moans could be heard along with sounds of growls, banging, and shredding of bed sheets.

'She is usually quite a bit more…'.

In the distance they heard 'LIKE THAT FUCK ME, what's your name again? That's right, RIGHT THERE BABY FUCK ME ESME!'

'THAT'S IT TIGER, CUM FOR MAMA!'

'…reserved than that.' Jasper full out laughed then

'Looks like mama vamp is topping the tiger! Get it..like the cereal except for topping instead of Tony!' Exclaimed a laughing Emmitt wagging his eyebrows, until Rosalie hit him upside the head.

'Come on monkey man, do something useful for once .' Rosalie laughed

The vampires began starting the bonfire and The shifters has all transitioned back to their human form, much to Alice's dismay.

The bonfire had been going for about four hours before the newly mated pair made their way back to the rest of the group. Slightly disheveled, but hand in hand, Renee had retrieved her clothes and helped Esme cook the food for the now hungry crew. Esme loved to cook and so none of the others had initiated the process out of respect. Renee made a show of grabbing the smaller vampires generous behind as often as possible slowing down the process considerably. If the matronly vampire could blush she would have been.

The bonfire was a huge success and all parties relished in the deep feeling of community. They had briefly discussed the half-breeds at the Res. The Cullen's advising of their treaty and Charlie saying they were nice enough guys and knew how to fish. Bella rolling her eyes at that.

'Dad, you're a Tiger, you know you don't have to fish like humans.' Bella said

'Oh hush cub, it'a relaxing. Not all of us have their imprint to keep them busy.'

'You know I'm right here guys.' Angela said

'And I'm very glad you are little one.'

'I am not little!'

'You're adorable! Is it time to play puppy time yet?' Alice squealed

'I should have never let you see me in my shifted state..' mumbled Angela 'I am a fierce warrior!'

Alice laughed and patted the top of Angela's head, 'of course you are cutie' to Angela's growls

Bella caught the smaller girl before she could lunge at the giggling pixie, speaking soothing words in her ear

'Anyway..Love didn't I hear something about one more coven member we have not met?' Renee asked to the absentmindedly smiling Esme in her lap.

'Yes it'a our son Edward, he is away visiting our cousins in Denali.'

'well as long as he's not the one that killed my Phil I can't wait to meet him.' Renee answered

'Oh that's no worry, he has very high morals, and hasn't killed any human since his newborn years. In fact he is the perfect gentleman.' Esme answered

'The perfect virgin..' mumbled Emmitt

Everyone chuckled

'… wait did you say Denali…like the Denali sisters?' Bella asked mortified

'Yes they are our cousins, why?' Jasper asked

'…umm do they visit often?' Bell asked

'Yeah, why, do you know them kitty?' Rosalie asked smirking

' Well you could say that…'

'Horizontally?' Emmitt asked laughing

A deep blush is all that they were met with

'All three of them or just one?' Jasper asked smiling

'…umm they have a very healthy sexual appetite is all I can say.' Bella mumbled

Angela turned in Bella's lap and looked at her with a stern glare, Bella braced for a bad reaction, only to be surprised at a deep kiss gaining a wolf whistle from Emmitt muttering, 'that's hot!' To a smack upside his head after that from Rosalie

They broke the kiss and Angela leaned forward again placing one sweet chaste kiss and shrugged her shoulders saying , 'ok'

Bella was dazed, 'wait…what? What do you mean ok?'

' I mean it, ok, that was your past. I have my own, you are my imprint, I know you will never stray, your nature won't allow it. Plus I trust you, I know you Bella just as you know me.'

'Wow, Ang you are the coolest!' Bella exclaimed hugging her imprint closer in her lap, kissing all over her neck and getting lost in the actions, realizing their position Angela began to rock her hips into Bella's midsection until they were interrupted by a clearing throat, by the pastor

Angela tensed up, 'uh…sorry about that dad…'

'Nothing to worry about pup, but I don't think you want your first time with your imprint to be in such a public setting.'

'Oh my god I am so mortified right now.' Angela mumbled into Bella's laughing neck.

'For a minute there I thought we were going to have to hose you two off.' Rosalie said

Bella scoffed, 'cats don't do so well with water.'

'Even funnier'. Rosalie laughed

Conversation flowed late into the wee hours of morning when the group bid the vampires adieu.

Renee stayed with her imprint, obviously…whisking her off to her bedroom once more…what was left of it anyway.

The Webber's went to their home, leaving Angela to spend some alone time with Bella since it was the weekend. Charlie knew the chief would be up, so her grabbed his fishing pole and tackle and headed to the Res.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two weeks later_

'SEX KITTEN!' 3 excites blonde vampires screamed in unison

'Oh my god…' Bella murmured and smacked her forehead

Angela chuckled besides her mate. 'Sex kitten huh?'

The golden eyes vamps tackled the tiger to the ground kissing her all over her neck, cheeks, mouth, and collarbone.

Fighting off the succubi she said, 'guys calm down, I need you guys to cool it, I met my mate.'

This woke the 3 up from their lust and turned to see an amused dark haired woman in glasses standing next to them.

'Uhh this isn't what it looks like..' Tanya mumbled

'Oh believe me it is exactly what it looks like'

'KATRINA! Shut up!'

'Irina do you think this woman is dense?'

'Well…no, bu…'

'But nothing, I would like to apologize for our actions towards tall dark and sexy, we didn't realize she had met her mate.'

'Quite alright, she is sexy, sexy and all mine!' Angela replied, smiling at the end of her statement, staring at her prone mate with such adoration that the 3 succubi let out an audible awww.

'I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Angela Weber, and I've heard some about you from your cousins.'

'Yeah Jasper told us you were here sex kitten, but not that you found your mate, we didn't know you even knew Jasper. Anyway, my name is Tatiana Romanov Denali or Tanya, and these are my sisters Irina Ivanov Denali, and Katrina Petrov Denali or Kate.'

' yeah yeah continue to exchange pleasantries, but can you 3 get off,' came the grumbled reply from the prone Bella who still had the 3 sisters groping her mercilessly.

Everyone except the tiger laughed, but the three beauties eventually got up and shook Angela's hand kissing her knuckles with an 'enchanté'

Bella rolled her eyes at the encounter but got up and dusted herself off.

'Well dear you are just delightful, and definitely deserving of our sweet Bella. You don't smell quite human…shifter?'

'Correct I come from a proud warrior…'

Bella began snickering

'Oh shut it Bells'

'Fine I shift into a giant Pug' Angela huffed our crossing her arms over her chest

'Oh my god Tatiana, I didn't even think! Weber! You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Master Monk Weber would you?'

' wait…auntie Titi? I was so young when I last saw you…' the two embraced deeply tears flowing from the Pug shifter and vampire dry sobs from the taller blonde.

'Ridiculously small world'. Mumbled Bella

When the two slowed their crying they all of a sudden both squealed loudly to the shock of all near.

'Oh my God we have so much catching up to do! I know what we need youngling mani pedi day! Come with me, those 3 can entertain themselves.'

Without so much as a backwards glance the two ran off towards the nearest mall in Port Arthur giggling and speaking in a high pitched excited tone.

'Well that was unexpected…I don't think I've ever heard Tanya squeal like that…' Kate said dumbfounded

'Kinda creepy.' Irina added

Bella shook her head, and turned to the two remaining sisters. ' Anyway, while I am glad to see you, why did you guys come by, I thought the other Cullen was visiting you guys?'

'What the stick up his arse? Hardly we haven't seen him in 30 years, why would we see him?'. Irina answered

'Hmmm well it's because the Cullen's believe he visits you guys every year apparently.'

'Oh no no no, that prude won't even step foot in our, and I quote -lair of lust- end quote' Kate supplied

'Interesting indeed, there has to be something more to this than he is letting on, let's keep it to ourselves until I meet this douche.' Bella responded

'Indeed…so your mate, huh she is a looker, and not a hint of jealousy, I'm impressed.'

'Yeah Angie is for real the best. It took so long for her to acknowledge the mating bond, I thought I was going to be alone forever.'

'Well at least now that you have fully mated, your temporary celibacy is over, am I right?' Nudged Kate

Growling Bella replied, ' no Angela has a strict 20 dates before the nookie. Not my words by the way.'

'Oh my god I can't believe the sex goddess that puts the 3 succubi sisters to shame had been celibate for more than 24 hours!'

'Try 2 years! God I can't even think of touching anyone else, it is soo infuriating. I love her and respect her, I will never push her, but 20 dates! We're only on date 6!'

After a horrified look on the sisters faces, they both let out a good huge laugh.

'Calm down kitten, let's go hunt, maybe relieve a little tension that way.' Irina replied

'By the way if you guys need a place to stay while you are here, you know Charlie wouldn't mind, we have a extra bedroom. I always like seeing him squirm around you 3'

'I think we will take you up on that, those Cullen's mean well and we are cousins of a sort, but they are so much drama!' Kate laughed

'Cool let me text Charlie first and then we can go see about lowering the local deer population.' Bella responded, then paused remembering something, she turned to them mischievously

'Oh by the way Renee found her imprint finally…'

'Really?! Who?' The 2 blonds responded in unison

'Esme Cullen'

' NO WAY!' Kate yelled happily

'Yeah she shifted back naked as the day she was born and whisked her to her bedroom for the next 4 hours while we all waited to get fed at a bonfire, hearing every kinky thing they were doing, it was hilarious, if not slightly disturbing for all combined…'

'That being said at least she is entertaining, and that Esme seems to have loosened up tremendously. I mean I never knew her before, but I didn't think it was normal for her to be walking around the house during breakfast wearing nothing but a nearly nude teddy by the looks of the other Cullen's'

The 2 sisters jaws dropped and their eyes open wide. They both looked like they were in a state of shock. Bella waved her hand past the pair's eyes, shaking them also.

Nothing…

It wasn't until she stripped her clothes and began shifting walking away did they wake up out of their stupor.

'Wait you can't just drop a bomb like that on us and walk away shifting so we can't hear you! Come back here you mangy cat!' Kate replied, Irina chasing closely behind


	6. Chapter 6

**Short little update for your day**

* * *

The Denali's has indeed stayed at the Swan residence much to Charlie's chagrin. He was teased mercilessly, but loved the girls nonetheless.

Bella had been taking Angela out on several dates and was enjoying time with her mate.

Angela

Just her name was enough to cause Bella to smile. She was lost in thought about her mate staring at her during art. Angela was caught up in her project, concentrated look in her eyes. Eyebrows furrowed, her head being held up by one hand. The other hand drawing, bringing her creation to life.

Beautiful

No other word could describe her mate. The softness of her skin, the kindness of her heart. She could barely believe that she could finally be with Angela. She was so cute with those black rimmed glasses, dark hair cascading down her back, a few stray hairs framing her face. She was just so effortlessly gorgeous.

Without thinking Bella reached over and tucked the stray hairs behind Angela's ear. Angela briefly looked up, smiled then went back to her work. They had begun doing this, unspoken words, communicating without speaking. They were happy just to be. Neither were jealous, neither rushed, for as much as Bella wanted her mate, they truly had forever and she would treasure and wait for the right time.

Bella had been one in the last to jump into a sexual relationship with any female who showed interest. She never took advantage of anyone but also didn't deny herself pleasure if it was freely offered. Angela changed all of that for her. She wanted to be better, to be better for her. Forever truly as it would seem would truly not be long enough to be with her love.

'You know it's hard to concentrate when you keep staring.'

Bella laughed, 'but you are so beautiful, how can I not look?'

'Charmer'

Bella smiled, but before she could say anything in response the bell rang signaling the end of school.

They had made plans with the Cullen's and Denali's to come over after school, something about a few hours after school the Cullen's other member finally making it into town.

* * *

The group had been chatting animatedly for hours. The Denali's had been overjoyed to see Esme finally let loose, and adored Renee's hairbrained schemes and easy going playful attitude. The overt sexual nature of their relationship had not lessened and the other members of the Cullen clan had hastily made another house for the newly mated pair well out of hearing range. Renee's smug smile when they were gifted the house was proof enough she couldn't be happier. Esme had been walking around like a sexy confident Nancy Sinatra in her prime.

'Come here sexy and give me some sugar'. Renee spoke jokingly

Esme giggled and sat on Renee's lap, straddling her lap Chest to Chest and leaned down and gave her a deep kiss

Kate wolf whistled loudly to Renee flipping her off but grabbing her mate's but pushing their cores closer together

Used to the pairs overt sexual nature everyone just turned around laughing at the continuing couple, until they heard a disgusted grunt

'Mom! What are you doing?! That's a SIN!'

Everyone turned to see the newcomer, most rolled their eyes used to his Victorian nonsense.

Renee broke the kiss never breaking eye contact with her Esme and spoke over her mate's shoulder for a moment and said, 'I'd say she's getting ready to do me son, it may be sinful but it feels oh sooo good' diving in for another deep kiss. This time slipping a hand into a now unbuttoned blouse of her mate cupping a barely restrained breast, since she rarely ever anymore wore a bra around Renee.

'Oh my god mom stop!'

The pair didn't stop, if anything they began deepening their ministrations.

'Oh come off it Edwina can't you see she is enjoying her mate.'

'MATE! That can't be! A mate can only be as god intended between a man and a woman!'

'Oh get off it man! They are gay! If god didn't intend people to be gay, he wouldn't have made them have these feelings, their bodies wouldn't react to touch, wouldn't produce this beautiful love they share, however crude they are at expressing it IN FRONT OF US ALL OF THE TIME.' Rosalie spoke, yelling the last bit with mirth.

The pair laughed into their kiss but went back to exploring their bodies, barely decent at this point.

All sound stopped when they heard a deep growl from behind.

Edward turned to the two that just joined from the back yard they had been in. His eyes grew as wide as saucers.

'YOU!'

'Oh my god!' Edward gulped

'YOU KILLED PHIL! YOU BASTARD! I'll KILL YOU!' Bella screamed shifting on the fly pinning the vamp to the floor

'But..But…his thoughts…he was going to do such bad things..' Edward barely got out

At this point Renee heard what was going on and set her mate aside with a kiss to her head

'Bella don't tear him apart yet.'

'Thank you woman, you see this beast is wrong'

'THAT BEAST IS MY DAUGHTER, AND PHIL WAS MY BOYFRIEND AT THE TIME!'

'But..But…his thoughts!'

'HE WAS FUCKING WITH YOU!' Renee screamed

Edward blanched, he relied so much on his powers that he never doubted them

'What were you doing in Phoenix anyway dear brother? I thought you always went up to see the Denali's?'. The major interjected, eyebrow raised

'Ummm well you see..'

'Oh do tell Edwina, this should be good, we haven't seen you in over 30 years, you know because of our sinful ways' Tanya spoke as she leaned back into the couch crossing one leg over the other cuddling into her sisters

'WHAT?!' Came from the surrounding Cullen's in shock

Bella had continued a low growl claws tightening over his chest, causing him to cry out in pain

'How could I not see he didn't actually mean his thoughts..anyway it's not my fault! His thoughts!' Edward cried idiotically

'So what have you been doing these last 30 years, hmmm?' Alice asked

' I hunt the dregs of society, I save more than I kill, I am a hero!' Edward yelled, only to stop when Bella growled louder leaning her massive head closer to him

'So not only do you drink from humans, but you also lie about it, killed our mothers' mates ex-boyfriend, and still try to claim the higher moral ground because you're, what, straight?' Rosalie spoke icily

'Yes, Wait…what, I mean, it's a sin!'

'You are an idiot'. Rosalie sneered

Angela walked up to her mate and Bella stopped her growling when Angela scratched behind Bella's ears.

'Loosen your grip baby.' Angela whispered

The tiger whimpered slightly looking pleadingly

'It's ok, we will deal with this, he won't harm anyone ever again'. Angela leaned forward kissing the tigers cheek

With a huff she got off the idiot, shifting back without shame grabbing her mate and ran up to her room they had set aside for the two when visiting. Angela giggling all the way, clutching her naked mate

'Do you think they'll finally?' Irina asked

'Nope'. Kate replied popping the last syllable

'I don't know how she does it, damn the things she used to do with her tongue…'. Irina started

'Girls!' Tanya yelled, but smiled 'now is not the time'

They laughed but complied

'Anyway Edward, why did you not tell us what you did?' Esme asked

Edward stood indignant, 'I shouldn't have to dignify your accusations with a response.'

Edward found himself slammed into the wall by a fuming Renee. Forearm against his throat. 'One reason! Give me one reason and I'll tear you apart! The only thing that is saving your sorry hide right now is the fact you are a part of my mate's coven, that's it!'

'Get this beast off of me!' Edward squirmed

Carslile shook his head closing his eyes. ' I had thought you had grown out of that obsessive behavior. Renee it is my fault for not correcting the lad earlier. Truth is, he is my mate and he has lived in denial ever since he was turned. It tears me up inside that he repeatedly denies the bond, but I can see now he will never change.' Carslile spoke broken

Edward dropped his jaw, blinking comically

'LIES! I WOULD NEVER!' Edward yelled even as Renee let him go

'I know son, that's why I'm letting you go, leave this coven and never return. You will never learn and you have caused too much hurt to our family to let it stand. I refuse to turn a blind eye any longer.'

Edward huffed at this straightening his designer button up shirt. 'I have never..' only to stop at the growling Renee

'I will take my leave then, my mate is waiting for me anyway, her name is Suzanne by the way!'

'Keep telling yourself that, you know, if it was your real mate you would never have been able to leave her. Oh and by the way she is screwing a human behind your back right now.' Alice responded

'More lies! I'm leaving!'

'Just go, and don't return!' Carlisle yelled

'Gladly!' Edward said then ran full speed away

Carslile fell into the open armchair. Heaving deep sobs that would never fall.

'Alone, I'm going to be alone forever.' Carslile cried

'Shhh sugar, you have us, and plus maybe it's a blessing, can you imagine being with Edwina for the rest of forever with that stick up his ass?' Renee cooed

Carslile snorted, 'good point, maybe it's time I put myself out there and stop waiting around for that joker.'

'That's right! Pops is back on the prowl! So, are you a top or a…' Emmitt had begun

The conversation went on into the night, soothing over Carlisle's worries. Renee and Esme went back to their own world, much to everyone's chagrin

Meanwhile back in Bella and Angela's room…

* * *

 **A** / **N: Cruel I know…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said earlier this story was only meant to be a small amount of chapters. This is the last chapter and an end to our story, if you guys want an epilogue let me know and I will write one. Eventually I'd like to write another story with this pairing, just not sure when I'll get to that.**

 **Thanks for reading !**

 **NSFW chapter, because you know it's** **the holidays. Merry Christmas…you're getting smut this year!**

* * *

Meanwhile back in Bella and Angela's room…

Angela had been giggling the entire way up the steps. Her Bella was naked carrying her to their shared room. This wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked of course, being shifters lends oneself to the occurrence often.

Closing the door with a swift kick, the pair fell into the bed with a laugh. Bella began tickling Angela and they rolled back and forth, until they finally ended up with Bella on her back looking up. Angela's arms were on either side of Bella's torso and her hips were between Bella's open legs.

Angela's breath hitched at sudden realization of the position their bodies were in.

'…So …I uhhh know I said 20 dates, but…19 is close enough for me beautiful' Angela said, eyes darkening with lust

Instead of answering, Bella reached up grabbing the back of Angela's neck pulling her down and connecting their lips in a slow passionate kiss. Pausing to say, 'if you're sure, I'm sure, just know I'll never rush you.'

'My god I need you so bad baby. I don't think I can stop myself.'

'Then don't, but you're wearing way too many clothes.' Bella said unbuttoning Angela's top.

She reached the bottom button and then brought her hands up, she parted the shirt placing her hands inside and softly on her shoulders brushing the shirt lightly to the floor, Angela shivered slightly with anticipation.

Bella slowly moved her hands down the shorter woman's back stopping at the clasp keeping her modesty in tact. Releasing the clasp she coaxed the bra to the ground. Eyes darkening Bella let out a deep growl of desire. Pulling Angela closer to her she pressed their breasts together reveling in the contact. Nipples hardening immediately, they explored each others mouths in sensual kissing. Bella's hands lowered their decent getting to Angela's button on her jeans and lowering her zipper. Angela lifted her hips assisting in the removal of the last clothing in their way as Bella pushed her jeans and panties off in one go.

They laid there just reveling in the feel of their bodies together slowly blinking. Soft bodies of their imprint, their souls delighting in the closeness, their hearts full to almost bursting.

'I love you Ang'

'Bells, you're perfectly imperfect for me.'

Softly smiling they squeezed each other lovingly.

'Don't ever change, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for me, and I'm not talking about waiting for sex. I'm sorry I didn't accept the imprint immediately. I can't believe you were willing to wait for me, not only that but it must have hurt you so deeply to also be so supportive of that relationship I had with that boy, I don't think that I could have been that strong.'

Bella reached up and stroked the side of Angela's head.

'Ang I love you, I would wait an eternity for you. I would be whatever you needed, if you never acknowledged the bond I would have dealt with it as long as you were happy. Your happiness means everything to me. I just can't believe I get to be with you.'

Angela dropped her head and nuzzled into Bella's neck, both purring deeply content.

They stayed that way silently soaking it all in. Eyes closed but very much awake. They were ready to go the next step, but were not in any hurry, wanting to bask in their connection.

Neither were sure who moved first but eventually they were kissing, hands exploring smooth firm bodies. Such loving embraces instead of the hurried lust filled experiences of their pasts. This would be their last first collectively and they wanted to savor every moment.

At the same time they explored soaking folds, never stopping their kissing and moaning. Angela entered one finger into a suddenly gasping Bella. Softly thrusting, then adding another finger as Bella enters her imprint at the same time. Breaking their kiss their foreheads press into each other. Angela moves to straddle one of Bella's thighs putting some force between her thrusts. Both moving their hands and thighs they started seeing stars behind their tightly closed eyelids. Repositioning Angela's hand, her palm pressing on Bella's clit caused Bella to buck her hips swiftly.

'Oh god! Anggggaaaaahhhhhhh! Faster baby, deeper just like that!'

'Bells I'm cumming, I'm cumming!'

They both sped up putting more force behind their thrusting, their bed smacking loudly against the wall. They didn't let up, kept pushing into each other.

The outside world meant nothing to them in this moment, they were bodies, sweat, sensation, and love, and forever all wrapped up in one. Time had no meaning as they rushed to their completion, then almost as if a dam burst they were coming simultaneously, loudly. The longest orgasm either of them had ever felt. Any and all movements made them cum all that much more. They had orgasm after orgasm and they could not stop their movement.

'Don't stop, fuuuuuu'

'Aaaaaaa'

They screamed loudly their completion clutching tightly each other.

Slowly coming down from who knows how many orgasms. They relaxed their grip to a soft embrace. Laying cheek to cheek, fingers still encased within each other. Their breath slowed down, a soft smile from each woman could be seen.

One perfect moment shared they thought happily

And then…

.

.

.

'Finally!' Kate yelled out

'About time' Rosalie stated

And applause could be heard amongst the other comments they heard yelled from downstairs

Bella and Angela began laughing removing their fingers from their loving embrace.

'Oh my god Esme is going to kill us, this room is ruined!' Bella stated, and it was. The bed had long since broken out of its frame. Their wall that previously was behind the headboard had a huge gaping hole in it. Feathers from the former pillows slowly settled on every surface, and the sheets were torn every which way, Angela's glasses were who knows where even.

'You're fine sweetie, nothing mama cat hasn't done to our room.' Esme yelled up

Laughing could now be heard outside the house, as both shifter and vampire lost any semblance of control.

Once Angela and Bella calmed down they looked at each other.

'I love you Ang' Bella cupped the shorter woman's cheek staring deeply into her eyes.

'I love you too Bells.' Angela dropped her head to Bella's forehead, closing her eyes heart filled to the brim. 'God knows I love you too.'

It didn't matter that daylight was coming in their room, it didn't matter that their friends and family were still making fun of them, it didn't matter how they had trashed the room they now occupied, it didn't matter that Edwina had caused unrest and might come back and cause more, none of it mattered, all that mattered was that they had each other. The world could throw anything at them and they would conquer it, together from now on.

 ** _The end_**


End file.
